This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Session announcement protocol (SAP) is a protocol designed to communicate setup information for multicast sessions to prospective participants. For example, SAP is relevant for announcing device capability in audio over IP network (AoIP). AoIP is becoming more popular for audio professionals to use audio transport over IP (AoIP) to transport professional grade audio (e.g. 24-bit 44 KHz, 48 KHz, 96 KHz, etc.).